Mutant Trouble?
by johnnymcallister2000
Summary: The boys visit Xavier's school for the gifted. where they have to kill a ghost who has murdered several students. Please read and review it's my first fic. Dean/Kitty


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Supernatural. Thank you.

"Help me, Somebody please help me" A young adult around twenty years of age yelled running through the woods. Something was chasing her. Something evil and dark that she couldn't see. She continued to run and then all of the sudden ran into somebody. "Ow" She said looking up to see who it was, She then realized who he was and she hugged him. "Sam. Thank god. He's after me just like Dean said" Kitty Pryde of the x-men told him. Dean and Sam had set her up to be bait to the ghost that the brothers were after.

"Come on we have to get you back to the school" Sam Winchester told her grabbing her arm. . Sam kept the ghost distracted shooting shotgun rounds full of salt at it. As they ran up to the door Kitty knocked on it Scared to death.

"Open up, come on it's us" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs. The Door opened and Dean took her in as Sam came in running as well,

"Uh he didn't like the plan" Sam said.\

"Yeah I could tell little brother" Dean said looking out the window. He didn't want to wake the other students. Especially with wolverine there. He had enough of that guy to begin with. "Kitty go to the kitchen and get more sault" Dean said looking for the sprit.

"Roger" Kitty said and ran towards the kitchen. She was so frightened her hands were shaking while trying to get the sault.

"Sam looks like were in way over our heads in this one"

"Yeah no kidding Dean. How are we going to kill that thing with out the others knowing.?"

"I'll get to your answer when I find out" Dean said filling up the shot gun shells. Dean was at one window and Sam was another in the main hall,

"I still can't believe you let Kitty found out about us" Sam said in disbelief.

"Hey it's not my fault the girl walks through walls. Besides that was three years ago when I came here before. " Dean told him in his defense.

"Dean you two were making out on her bed and she saw dad's journal" Sam said and Dean smiled at the memory.

"I know. Damn I'm good" Dean said as Kitty just then came back with the salt.

"Got the salt" Kitty said as the brothers told her to be quiet.

"Oh sorry" Kitty said walking by Dean looking out the window. "So this is what you guys go through with everyday huh?" Kitty asked folding her arms.

"Every damn day baby" Dean told her as Kitty blushed. Sam just rolled his eyes. Sam remembered the first time they arrived at the school. He wasn't too thrilled about going there. Having mutants that could read his mind is one thing. But having children there. That's another. This is going to be along night.

Three days ago.

The black Imphala was making it's way down a highway in upstate New York. One of Dean Winchesters oldest friends from another case Kitty Pryde called him. Couple of the students at the Xavier's institute was killed the previous night. Jubilee was coming back from a date with her boyfriend. They decided to make out a little in the woods where nobody could see them. Something happened and the students were found dead that morning in the front of the school by Logan also known by Wolverine.

"I don't get this Sammy. I don't know why were going here. This doesn't have anything supernatural all over it" Dean said turning on the scorpions real loud.

"You know defiantly why were going here. You just want to see your girlfriend" Sam told him letting the wind hit his face.

"Kitty is not my girlfriend. I just find women in leather uniform sexy. And there more hot chicks at that school Sammy. You could find yourself a little mutant girlfriend" Dean said.

"You know I would appriciate you not calling them mutants. There people as well you know. Besides you know why I'm not falling for anybody right now"

"Dude come on man. It's been three months since Maddison you got to move on. And a sweet little green chick is what you need" Dean said picking up speed. They reached the school in no time reaching the gates. "Good thing about muties Sammy is that the professor here can read your mind. So we don't have to mind. Besides he probably already knows where here"

"Actually my friend. I knew you were here before you pulled up in the driveway" The professor said in Dean's head. Dean still get's freaked out about the thing and slapped Sammy on the back.

"You see? Got to love this place" Dean pulled up in the parking garage and there waiting for him was a site he wouldn't mind not seeing.

"Who is that guy?" Sam asked seeing Logan folding his arms staring at him.

"Word to the wise little bro. don't piss that guy off. I did it the first time I was here and man" Dean said. Sam didn't like this already.

"Great another thing we have to worry about" Sam said getting out of the car.

"Here's Dean" Dean said looking a Logan.

"Come again?" Logan asked him.

"Come on, Jack Nicklson" Dean said as Logan still stared at him. Sam walked over to Dean.

"I don't think he watches allot of movies" Sam said.

"That's because he doesn't have a life. Isn't that right Logan?" Kitty Pryde said when she walked out of the school and patted the big guy on the shoulder. "Easy" She said as she ran over to dean and hugged him. "I missed you so much" She said. Logan kept on staring at the brothers like they were on the FBI's most wanted list. Which they were.

"Yeah Kitty I know. I missed you too" Dean said and then turned over to his brother. "Um this is my Brother Sammy"

"So you're the famous Sam Winchester that Dean told me about earlier. He doesn't look like Michael Jackson" Kitty said helping them with her bags,

Sam smiled at her and then turned to Dean. "You told her I looked like Michael Jackson?" Sam asked and Dean smirked.

"Sammy I didn't know I was coming back relax." Dean said whispering to him.

"Speaking of that." Kitty slapped Dean in the face.

"Ow" Dean said looking at her rubbing his hand. "What was that for?"

"You never called me when you promised me you would Dean Winchester." She said in a pissed off mode.

"Yeah there is a reason for that." Dean told her.

"Save it the professor wants to see you." She said bringing one bag in the school and Sam tried not to laugh.

"You laugh and I kill you" Dean told him and then walked over to Logan who continued to stare at him. "Now now Wolvie" Dean said walking inside the school.

"You have to put up with him huh?" Logan asked and gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Kid I feel for you"

"Thanks what exacually do you do around here anyways?" Sam asked walking into the school.

"I'm a art teacher" Logan simply said.

Author's note: Well there you have it. My first chapter. I know it was short and I apologize. But I was wanting to set the tone in this fic

Key Stuff:

X-men: X-men is set in the ultimate x-men and not the movie version. It's a key difference. I don't' know if any of you guys have read the Ultimates.

Supernatural: Is set during season two. It's After Folsem Blues.


End file.
